1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen with motion light variably accompanying sound melody. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pen with tubular cylindrical holder invented as a sound box to resonate music and with multiple colors lighting variably accompanying the rise and fall of played music.
2. Description of Related Art
As well-known in the art, a variety of writing tools such as pens have been developed for use under different conditions or for different purposes. For example, a light pen has an illuminator attached thereto, a laser pointer pen has a laser point attached thereof, a sound generating pen has a sound producer attached therein, and even a pen with both sound and illumination function is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,018 issued to Chen.
This present invention provides an improvement and new pen structure design relative to designs of the prior art. The pen structure of this invention is not only designed to have both sound and illumination function but is capable of emitting changeable multiple color light sources corresponding to the musical scale of sound or music played to attract an audience for amusement purposes. In addition, the assembly structure of this present invention is uniquely invented in a very narrow space of the pen. In contrast, prior art devices which produce somewhat similar sound and illumination function are very large and cumbersome as compared to the pen of this present invention, with a tubular cylindrical holder, which is invented as a sound box to resonate sweeter sound than its prior art counterparts.
The pen of this invention may be used as gifts for families, relatives and friends, especially for seasonal greetings during holidays. The invention can be used to play Christmas songs and melody lighting for the Christmas season and love songs for Valentine""s day, etc. It may also be used as a personal amusement tool for playing music and looking at motion lighting while writing or simply enjoying sound-light amusement.
An object of this invention is to provide a pen with both music and motion lighting function capable of emitting multiple color light sources variably accompanying the cadence or rhythm of pleasant music for fascination, enjoyment and amusement of individuals sight and hearing.
Another object of this invention is invent a music-light generating means capable of emitting multiple color light sources variably accompanying the cadence or rhythm of pleasant played sound; the invention is fitted into a tubular cylindrical holder used as a sound box to resonate those sounds generated from the music-light generating means.
The features and advantages of this invention are described in this specification in conjunction with the drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.